Tres días en la playa ¿qué puede salir mal?
by Hillary Dragons
Summary: Cuando Star se entera de la existencia de la playa sintió que debía estar allí, por raro que suene la chica oía un llamado que le incitaba estar cerca del mar. Siempre que veía una foto del océano, muy dentro de su cuerpo un cosquilleo se intensificaba. Así que cuando la oportunidad de ir a la playa llegó no dudo en aceptar, ella jamas pensó que ese sería el mejor viaje de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola mis queridos lectores, hoy les traigo esta historia de romance y misterio basada en la serie de televisión Star Vs. Las Fuerzas del Mal, sin duda esta serie me encanta y no puedo dejar de sentirme atraída por el Starco *-* así que decidí escribir este fanfiction donde la pareja entre Star y Marco sera predominante. Es mi primer fic en este fandom y espero con ansias que les guste lo que tengo preparado._

 _No olviden dejar reviews con sus sensuales opiniones, ya me encargare en el siguiente capítulo de responderlas.. Dejen ideas, chocolates, Doritos, cupcakes, pizza, en fin todo lo que su buena alma bondadosa tenga para ofrecer. Los cuchillos, los tomates y las hachas que también quieran lanzar serán aceptadas, no tengo problema alguno. :3_

 _Disclaimer: La serie Star Vs. Las Fuerzas del Mal fue creada por Daron Nefcy, sus empresa productora es: Disney Television Animation y los episodios se transmiten en Disney XD. Sus personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los utilizo por diversión, queda claro que si yo fuera dueña de tan maravillosa serie estaría en estos momentos engordando como vaca por comer pizza. También quiero dar créditos al creador de la hermosa imagen que uso para identificar la historia._

 _Ahora mis amores, sin nada más que aclarar los invito a disfrutar de esta divertida historia. :D_

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

Star siempre había querido ir playa, un día viendo un álbum de fotografías con los padres de Marco no pudo dejar de sentir una gran emoción y atracción hacia el paisaje después de ver una foto donde se veía claramente el imponente mar, en su dimensión no había nada que se le pareciera al océano así que cuando se enteró que algo tan hermoso como eso existía en la Tierra quiso con todas sus fuerzas estar allí, eso sin mencionar que la primera vez que vio la fotografía un leve cosquilleo y varias voces comenzaron a pedirle con insistencia que fuera a la playa, no quiso compartir tal sentimiento con su mejor amigo porque no quería preocuparlo con algo que ni ella misma podía descifrar. Le rogó a Marco que la llevará pero él chico se negó diciendo que estaban en época de clases y que para ir a la playa necesitaban dinero que él no tenia.

\- ¡Marco debo estar allí! -Exclamaba la princesa y el chico rodaba los ojos

\- ¿Enserio, Star? -Decía Marco cruzando sus brazos

\- ¡Por favor Marco! -Contestaba ella poniendo una voz dulce

\- Star, si quieres ir a la playa debes esperar las vacaciones... -Decía Marco mirándola, mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas

\- ¿No podemos ir un fin de semana? -Insistía la chica como último recurso

\- Si tuviéramos dinero podríamos, pero mis ahorros no alcanzarían -Respondía Marco sintiéndose un poco mal por no poder cumplir el deseo de su mejor amiga

\- ¡No es justo! -Suspiraba la muchacha con frustración

\- Oye... -Hablaba el chico con ternura- Te prometo que te llevaré a la playa un día de estos..

La chica asentía y le sonreía al joven, los días pasaban lento y Star quería cada vez con mas ganas ir a la playa, faltaba aun unos meses para las vacaciones y Marco esperaba que su amiga pudiera ser lo suficientemente paciente como para soportar la larga espera.

Un día ellos estaban en el Centro Comercial de la ciudad porque Marco necesitaba unos zapatos nuevos. Habían entrado en una tienda deportiva donde el propietario les había comentado acerca de un sorteo que se estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Cuáles son los premios? -Preguntó Marco

\- Hay muchos, dejenme explicarles.. -Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a una caja de color negro- Aquí dentro hay muchas pelotas con distintos números, lo que deben hacer es introducir su mano dentro y sacar una, luego dependiendo del número que tenga se decidirá cual es el premio..

-¡Oh Marco! ¡Quiero intentarlo! -Exclamó la chica mientras jalaba como una niña pequeña el suéter de él

-¡Esta bien, Star! -Dijo él con una sonrisa mientras sacaba un billete de 10$ y se lo pasaba al dueño de la tienda

Star estaba muy emocionada, Marco vio un brillo en los ojos de mejor amiga cuando se acercaba a la caja negra. Ella metió su mano y sintió la textura lisa de las esferas, hundió mas su mano hasta tocar las que estaban en el fondo. "Mientras más al fondo estén las pelotas, mejor el premio". Pensaba la chica. Al final tomó una y la sacó. Era de color azul eléctrico y tenia impreso el número "21". La princesa sonrió y se la pasó al hombre de la tienda éste miro el número y buscó un catálogo que decía cual era el premio por cada número.

Paso varias paginas y sonrió al leer de que se trataba el premio.

\- Felicidades pequeña, has ganado dos boletos de avión con destino a Los Ángeles, California para usarlos cuando quieras, además de una estancia en un hotel cerca del mar por 3 días... -Dijo el hombre aun con su brillante sonrisa que no era tan grande y brillante en comparación con la de Star

\- ¡Escuchaste Marco! -Grito la chica emocionada mientras daba saltos y abrazaba a su mejor amigo- ¡Podremos ir a la playa!

Marco se contagió del entusiasmo y se emocionó mucho igual que su amiga.

\- Tengo que llamar a la Aerolínea patrocinadora de los boletos y también llamar a los dueños del hotel para avisarles de que ganaron el premio.. ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? -Preguntó el hombre

\- Yo me llamo Star Butterfly y él es Marco Diaz -Dijo la chica rápidamente, el propietario anotó los nombres y el número de teléfono de Marco para avisarle cuando podían ir a buscar los boletos de avión

\- Les notificaré cuando tenga los boletos, ¡hasta pronto! -Se despidió el hombre de los chicos

Cuando se fueron Star no dejo de hablar de el viaje, Marco también hablaba de lo que harían, pronto llegaron a la casa de Marco, ambos le contaron a los padres del chico acerca del premio.

\- No sé si deberíamos dejarlos ir a Los Ángeles solos... -Dijo la madre de Marco mirando a su esposo

\- Yo también estoy dudando, ustedes son muy jóvenes -Dijo el Sr. Diaz

\- ¡Por favor Sr. Y Sra. Diaz! -Imploró Star- ¡Son solo 3 días y yo he querido ir a la playa desde que me enteré que existía!

\- No lo sé Star, tus padres nos pidieron que te cuidaramos -Dijo la Sra. Diaz lentamente

\- Papá, mamá, Star y yo no haremos nada malo y si es por cuidarla, yo lo haré... -Hablo Marco tratando de convencer a sus padres

\- Esta bien -Suspiro la Sra. Diaz y les sonrió- Sera bueno para los dos..

\- Pueden ir con la condición de que tengan cuidado y no se metan en problemas -Aseveró el padre de Marco

\- ¡Si! -Gritaron los chicos al unisono y se fundieron en un gran abrazo sin percatarse de las miradas de ternura que los padres de Marco les lanzaban.

Esa misma noche el hombre de la tienda de nombre Mark los llamó para avisarles que los boletos los podían retirar el día siguiente por la tarde y les dio el número de teléfono del hotel para que llamaran e hicieran la reservación ellos mismos.

Marco se encargó de hacer la llamada para reservar dos habitaciones que pensaban utilizar ese mismo fin de semana.

 _-¡Buenas noches! Hotel "Casa del Mar" ¿En qué podemos servirle? -Se escucho la voz de una chica al otro lado de la linea_

 _-Hola, soy Marco Diaz y estoy llamando para hacer una reservación.. -Dijo Marco_

 _-¿Marco Diaz? ¿El chico que ganó el sorteo? -Preguntó la recepcionista_

 _-De hecho fue mi amiga quien lo ganó pero iremos juntos a Los Ángeles, quisiera reservar dos habitaciones para éste fin de semana -Respondió el chico_

 _-Me temo que eso no será posible, según el sorteo, nosotros solo ofrecíamos una habitación así que tendrán que compartirla a menos que usted quiera pagar una por su propia cuenta... -Dijo la señora_

 _-Espere un segundo.._

\- ¡Star, el hotel solo nos permite reservar una habitación! -Dijo Marco mirando a su amiga expectante

\- ¿Y eso qué? -Dijo Star- ¡Quiero ir a la playa y no me importaría compartir una habitación contigo con tal de estar allí!

\- Entiendo... -Dijo Marco levemente sonrojado

 _-Reservaremos solo una habitación -Respondió Marco_

 _-Muy bien, la habitación estará disponible para ustedes desde el viernes hasta el domingo -Dijo la chica y Marco casi pudo escuchar que soltaba una pequeña risita_

 _-Gracias -Hablo Marco y colgó_

\- ¡Ya está todo listo Star! -Sonrió Marco

\- ¿Nos vamos a la playa? -Pregunto ella sonriendo

\- ¡Nos vamos a la playa! -Gritó Marco emocionado

El jueves después de clases Marco y Star tenían cada unos dos grandes maletas llenas de ropa que la Sra. Diaz les había empacado, además de un pequeño bolso con emparedados y unas cuantas frutas para comer en el viaje. Los padres de Marco se estaban despidiendo de ellos en el aeropuerto y no dejaban de abrazarlos mientras les daban recomendaciones para no meterse en problemas.

\- ¡Mamá, Star y yo estaremos bien! -Decía Marco rodando los ojos

\- ¡Cuida de Marco, Star! -Le susurro el padre de Marco a la joven y ella asintió efusivamente

\- ¿Podemos irnos ya? -Pregunto Marco después de abrazar a sus padres

Ambos padres se miraron unos segundos antes de abalanzarse sobre ellos para formar un abrazo grupal.

\- ¡Ya pueden irse! -Dijo la madre de Marco con una sonrisa

Los chicos se despidieron y cuando los altavoces anunciaron que los pasajeros debían abordar, los mejores amigos se dispusieron a entrar en el avión que los llevaría no solo a L. A. Sino a la mejor aventura de sus vidas donde el amor y el misterio sería una parte crucial del maravilloso viaje...


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola ¿cómo se encuentran? Les traje el siguiente capitulo de este fanfiction y una muy buena noticia. He empezado a escribir un One-Shot Starco donde habrá Lemmon, *3* decidí seguir escribiendo sobre esta pareja que cada día me gusta más, así que estén pendientes para cuando suba la nueva historia probablemente avisare por este fic para que lo lean y le den una oportunidad. Les adelantaré el título: **"Fue Más que Solo Sexo"** ¿no suena genial? Respondan en los reviews.._

 _Quiero agradecer a quienes se tomaron un minuto de su preciado tiempo para dar sus sinceras opiniones a esta hermosa servidora, al final del capitulo responderé sus comentarios. A los nuevos seguidores de la historia, ¡gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fanfiction!_

 _Disclaimer: La serie Star Vs. Las Fuerzas del Mal fue creada por Daron Nefcy, sus empresa productora es: Disney Television Animation y los episodios se transmiten en Disney XD. Sus personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los utilizo por diversión, queda claro que si yo fuera dueña de tan maravillosa serie estaría en estos momentos engordando como vaca por comer pizza. También quiero dar créditos al creador de la hermosa imagen que uso para identificar la historia._

 _No tengo nada más que agregar._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

Star se había quedado dormida durante la mayoría del viaje, la princesa al parecer tenia un sueño pesado todo lo contrario a Marco quien solo pudo dormir unas pocas horas. La chica dormía plácidamente sobre el pecho del joven, éste analizaba cada rasgo de la princesa, sus pestañas, los adorables corazones de sus cachetes, unas pequeñas pecas casi invisibles pero que a Marco le parecieron hermosas, finalmente él detalló los labios rosados de su mejor amiga, estaban curvados ligeramente hacia arriba mostrando un sonrisa.

Marco últimamente se había sentido atraído por su mejor amiga, claro que el chico tenia muy claro que Star jamas se fijaría en alguien como él ya que ella era extrovertida, atrevida y la futura reina de Mewni, en cambio el joven era introvertido, no le gustaba el peligro y su vida estaba ligada a la Tierra, su hogar y su familia. Ambos eran muy diferentes al igual que sus destinos, lo único que Marco se podía permitir era ser su mejor amigo, su protector y confidente, nada más.

La chica se acurrucó mas en el regazo de él, su rostro tranquilo cambio en una mueca y lo que Marco escuchó hizo que su corazón latiera muy rápido.

\- Marco.. Marco.. -Susurraba Star- Ayudame...

\- Star tranquila, estoy aquí contigo... -Musitó él mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a la princesa

\- Ayudame... Ayudame Marco por favor... -Seguía diciendo la chica entre sueños, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y él se preocupo

\- Star, estoy contigo... -Le dijo Marco al oído y ella despertó

\- Marco... -Dijo ella mirándolo con sus bellos ojos azules

\- Fue solo un sueño, no te preocupes.. -Contesto Marco dulcemente y la abrazó

\- Se sintió muy real... -Dijo cuando se separo de él

\- Tranquila, dejemos la pesadilla atrás y mejor vamos a alegrarnos porque ya falta poco para llegar a Los Ángeles -Dijo Marco con una sonrisa

Marco la miraba de una manera tan tierna que a la chica le provoco lanzarse a besarlo, por supuesto no lo hizo, podría quererlo mucho y sentirse totalmente enamorada de él pero ella no sería la que arruinara su amistad. Así que ella sonrió y decidió ponerse a mirar por la ventanilla del avión.

Media hora después ambos amigos estaban caminando por el espléndido aeropuerto de Los Ángeles. Tenían en sus manos dos sándwich hechos por la madre de Marco, cuando salieron Star se sintió maravillada por la gran ciudad que tenia en frente, el chico se encargo de parar un taxi y montar todas las maletas por que la chica estaba embelesada por todo lo que veía.

\- ¡Marco dame tu teléfono! -Exclamo la chica cuando salió de su trance

\- ¿Qué? -Inquirió el joven

\- ¡Necesito tu teléfono para fotografiar todo esto! -Contesto ella señalando el lugar, el chico sonrió y le paso su móvil

Star lo tomo efusivamente y comenzó a tomar fotos por todos lados, de pronto ella tomó a Marco de su camiseta y lo atrajo hacia ella para sacar una foto juntos.

Mientras iban en el taxi ella siguió tomando fotos a todo su entorno, veía las palmeras gigantes y no dejaba de emocionarse. Cuando llegaron al hotel Star se quedo petrificada mirando el océano que tenia ante sus ojos, el sonido de las olas y el Sol abrasador la hacían sentir muy bien. Marco le toco el hombro y ella volteó con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Esto es hermoso! -Gritó- ¡Marco no puedo creer que estemos aquí!

Entonces la chica se dispuso a correr directo al mar pero él la tomó de la muñeca.

\- Star, tenemos que ir primero al hotel, dejar las maletas y cambiarnos para luego ir a bañarnos en la playa... -Dijo y Star se mordió el labio

\- Esta bien, pero ¡prometerme que será rápido! -Consintió la princesa impaciente, a Marco se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro mientras asentía y jalaba a Star para ir al hotel.

Entraron y en la sofisticada recepción una mujer los atendió.

\- Buen día, ¿en que puedo ayudarles? -Dijo la mujer mostrando una sonrisa

\- Hola, tenemos una reservación.. -Dijo Marco y la mujer arrugo su frente

\- Perdonen pero ¿no son muy jóvenes para reservar una habitación? -Dijo secamente porque en el fondo sentía que le estaban jugando una broma

\- Supongo -Admitió Star- Pero hemos ganado un concurso que nos ofrecía una habitación en este hotel por 3 días

\- Esperen, ¿ustedes son Marco Diaz y Star Butterfly? -Dijo la mujer y su semblante cambió

\- Si, y queremos la llave de nuestra habitación -Respondió Marco un poco serio

\- Por supuesto, es que pensé que tendrían mas edad -Se excuso la recepcionista mientras buscaba la llave de la habitación

Al final le tendió a Marco una llave plateada que tenia una tarjeta con el numero 53 impreso.

\- Disfruten su estadía -Agregó después de entregarles la llave

\- ¡Gracias! -Dijeron al mismo tiempo los amigos y se sonrieron con complicidad, desde el baile de la Luna roja no habían parado de hablar al unisono

Se metieron en el ascensor y esperaron en silencio, cuando llegaron a su habitación Marco no pudo dejar de asombrarse por la hermosa recamara, estaba decorada al estilo playero, habían muebles de madera y muchos jarrones con flores tropicales, eso sin mencionar que la habitación tenia una pequeña sala donde había un televisor y al fondo un balcón en el que se podía apreciar el impresionante Océano Pacifico.

\- ¡Que hermoso! -Dijo el chico

\- Si que lo es -Contesto Star estupefacta de tanta belleza- ¡ven Marco!

La princesa tomo a su mejor amigo de la mano y quitándose los zapatos se lanzó en la gran cama que había allí. Tanto ella como Marco terminaron rebotando en el colchón que resulto ser de agua, habían muchas almohadas con las que empezaron a aventarselas entre sí dando comienzo a una divertida pelea, Star quería a toda costa ganarle a el chico y la única forma era tumbándolo antes de que él lo hiciera con ella. Así que aprovechando que Marco estaba desprevenido se abrazo al cuello su amigo y con su cuerpo lo empujó haciendo que éste cayera y Star sobre él.

\- Eres una pequeña tramposa Star... -Se quejo Marco

\- No soy una tramposa, mas bien creo que eres un mal perdedor -Respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa

Marco hizo fuerza para quitarse a Star de encima y luego quedar sobre ella pero sin aplastarla, pues no quería lastimarla.

\- Ahora ¿quién le esta ganando a quien? -Musitó Marco con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente sin decir nada, y poco a poco Marco fue acercando su rostro al de Star quien sentía su corazón latir desbocado. Ella coloco sus manos en el cuello del chico y cuando estaban a punto de besarse..

\- ¡Qué bello lugar! -Exclamo Glossaryck

Los mejores amigos se separaron asustados y con las mejillas de un tono escarlata.

\- ¿Qué estaban haciendo chicos? -Pregunto el hombrecillo inocentemente

\- ¡Nada! -Contestaron los amigos

\- ¡Pues deberían de dejar de hacer nada y empezar a disfrutar de este hermoso lugar! -Dijo y con un chasquido de dedos la ropa de Glossaryck cambio para convertirse en una playera

\- ¡Es cierto! -Sonrió Star- ¡Me olvide por completo de la playa!

La chica tomo su maleta y se metió al baño para cambiarse de ropa, mientras lo hacia ella pensaba en lo que Marco y ella estaban a punto de hacer, perdió el control solo sabia que había quedado hipnotizada con los ojos de Marco y entonces llego Glossaryck a arruinar su momento.

Al final los mejores amigos se pusieron de acuerdo telepáticamente para tratar de olvidar lo que paso por el bien de su amistad, aunque en el fondo sabían que ese beso era lo que más anhelaban en su vida.

Star traía un vestido de color morado y bajo él su traje de baño. Un impulso la llevo a correr e introducirse en el mar, esta vez Marzo no la detuvo. La chica sonreía de satisfacción se sentía muy feliz, el agua, el sol, la arena todo era tan fantástico. Entonces la princesa ahuecó sus manos y las hundió en el agua para luego llevárselas a los labios. Eso era lo que hacían las personas cuando encontraban agua en un lugar salido de un cuento ¿verdad?

\- ¡Star no lo hagas! -Exclamó Marco, pero fue muy tarde ya la chica había bebido el agua

\- Cof. ¡que agua tan salada! Cof. Cof. -Decía Star sin dejar de tocer

\- Eso es porque el agua marina contiene sal.. -Respondió el chico ofreciéndole una botella de agua

\- Y ¿a quién se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de echarle sal al mar? -Espetó la princesa cuando se hubo recuperado de la tos

\- A nadie, el agua de los océanos siempre han tenido sal.. ¿de dónde creías que sacabamos la sal? -Preguntó el chico divertido

\- ¡Yo que voy a saber! -Exclamó un poco furiosa la joven por lo tonta que había sido

\- No te enojes -Empezó a decir Marco mientras le tomaba la mano a su amiga y le sonreía- Yo también bebí agua de mar la primera vez que fui a la playa

Entonces ambos comenzaron a reír y a jugar en la playa juntos. Pasaron todo el día allí, lanzándose agua, construyendo castillos en la arena como si fueran unos niños y enterrándose en la arena. Glossaryck también los acompaño y los tres se divirtieron muchísimo.

La noche cayó en Los Angeles y una hermosa Luna plateada apareció en el cielo nocturno. Star estaba en el balcón admirando el paisaje cuando empezó a escuchar pequeños silbidos que se fueron acrecentando hasta oír claramente varias voces.

 _"Ayuda, ayuda, ayuda"._

Star miró a su mejor amigo para ver si él también había oído las voces pero Marco estaba muy entretenido viendo un programa de televisión con Glossaryck. La chica volvió a escuchar las voces esta vez más fuerte que la hizo saltar.

 _"¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!"_

La princesa se tapó los oídos para dejar de escuchar las insistentes voces pero éstas no se detenian, ella cerró sus ojos y presionó sus manos mas fuerte contra sus orejas.

\- ¡Star! ¿Estas bien? -Preguntó preocupado su amigo acercandose a ella

De pronto las voces pararon.

\- Si, estoy bien.. -Musitó fingiendo una sonrisa

\- ¿Segura? -Inquirió Marco aun preocupado

\- Si Marco, estoy bien -Dijo ella dándole un apretón en la mano del chico

\- Deberíamos ir a dormir.. -Contestó al fin Marco sintiendo todavía preocupación por su amiga, ella nunca había actuado tan raro

Ella asintió y en ese momento al mirar el lugar donde dormirían se dieron cuenta de que solo había una cama.

\- Si quieres puedo hacer otra cama con magia... -Dijo Star

\- No te preocupes, la cama es grande y podemos compartirla si estas de acuerdo.. -Respondió Marco

Ella se sonrojo y asintió. Ambos se acostaron juntos aun con algo de vergüenza pero sientiendo una felicidad en el fondo. Star ni Marco pudieron evitar dormirse al instante ya que sus cuerpos agotados por los sucesos del día se desplomaron rendidos una vez tocaron las suaves sabanas.

* * *

 _Muy bien hasta aquí el Chapter, ahora a responder sus reviews.._

 **Byakko Yugure:** Hola, gracias por tu review, en esta historia quise hacerla lo más fiel a los personajes posible, la idea de esto es que los lectores se sientan bien con las personalidades de los personajes sin dejar de sentirse identificados con la serie, además de que me encanta leer historias donde la personalidad este intacta porque pienso que es el alma de los personajes. Espero que esta actualización te guste, saludos. ;)

 **Andrea 3:** Hola Andre, gracias por tu lindo review. Es genial saber que esta historia es tu favorita cuando hay en el fandom muchas historias, ¡tengo una nueva fan! *o* si pudiera te daría un chocolate pero solo puedo ofrecerte este capítulo que espero hayas disfrutado, un abrazo psicológico. ¡Chao!

 _¡Hasta un próximo capitulo! :*_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hi! ¿Adivinen qué? Este es el ¡capitulo final! Seguramente dirán: What that fuck? Pero bueno así esta la cosa, sé que debí decirles que este fanfiction iba a ser muy corto y de verdad ¡lo siento! Espero que en este capitulo se resuelvan las dudas y el "Starco" aunque lo escribí sencillo sea de su total agrado.. Si aun tienen la espinita de querer Starco fuerte y del bueno los invito a leer mi otra historia **"Fue Mas que Solo Sexo"** donde hay lemon -3- así que sin más nada que agregar solo un ¡gracias! Por el apoyo que recibí en este fic... Los quiero._

 _Respuesta a sus reviews al final del cap._ _Lo olvidaba, ¿adivinen quién cumple años el viernes? ¡Pues yo! Así que ¡Feliz cumpleaños a mi! :3_

 _Disclaimer: La serie Star Vs. Las Fuerzas del Mal fue creada por Daron Nefcy, sus empresa productora es: Disney Television Animation y los episodios se transmiten en Disney XD. Sus personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los utilizo por diversión, queda claro que si yo fuera dueña de tan maravillosa serie estaría en estos momentos engordando como vaca por comer pizza. También quiero dar créditos al creador de la hermosa imagen que uso para identificar la historia._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

Marco veía como su mejor amiga caminaba por la arena con su varita en la mano, dirigiéndose a paso decidido al mar, su pie tocó el agua marina y se detuvo. Después dio un paso y luego otro hasta que el agua le llegaba a los muslos. La princesa hizo una burbuja color rosa a su alrededor y se metió de lleno al agua, en ese mismo momento Marco despertó.

El chico miro a todos lados desesperado en busca de su mejor amiga pero Star no estaba, se había ido y él sabia exactamente a donde. Se coloco los zapatos y salió corriendo directo a la playa, al llegar vio las huellas de los pies de Star marcados en la arena.

\- ¡Star! ¡Star! -Grito Marco y comenzó a meterse en el agua- ¡Star!

\- ¿¡Oye qué pasa!? -Pregunto Glossaryck al muchacho

\- ¡Star se ha ido! -Expresó desesperado Marco- ¡La vi en un sueño, se metió al mar!

\- Interesante.. -Meditó Glossaryck

\- ¿Interesante? -Pregunto Marco molesto- ¿¡Es todo lo que se te ocurre para decir!?

\- Si, pero no importa -Dijo Glosaryck para después hacer aparecer una mascara de buceo y una linterna- Ten los vas a necesitar para ir a buscar a Star

Marco no dudo ni un segundo en tomar la mascara y ponérsela para lanzarse al agua junto con la linterna. Glossaryck en cambio se sentó en la arena y se puso a meditar. La conexión que tenían Star y Marco era extraña y de alguna manera asombrosa.

El chico nadó, salía a la superficie solo cuando era necesario respirar, no había señales de su amiga y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, la linterna era de ayuda pero no lo suficiente, al final distinguió un destello rosado y vio a Star en su burbuja, el chico casi se ahoga al pronunciar el nombre de su mejor amiga en el agua así que tuvo que subir a toser y tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. No tardo mucho y volvió a nadar hasta el fondo, de inmediato cuando Marco se acerco a la burbuja se dio cuenta de que Star tenia los ojos cerrados, la chica era sonámbula ¿desde cuando? El joven no lo sabía, de pronto apareció una ¿sirena? ¿Sera posible que Marco se estuviera volviendo loco?

La Marco se escondió entre unas piedras y vio como el hombre pez, que era muy feo tocaba y movía la burbuja donde estaba Star, él se enfureció pero no se atrevió a salir de su escondite, ese extraño espécimen tenia atado a su cintura una correa con varias espadas, él de pronto se percato de que su mejor amiga comenzaba a despertarse.

\- Otra persona de Mewni, a Tritón le gustará eso... -Murmuro la criatura

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? -Preguntó confundida la princesa antes de sentir una mano que la jalaba

\- ¡Oye sueltame! -Ordeno la chica

Marco no soporto más y salió de su escondite, no podía hablar así que le dio un golpe al hombre marino que soltó a Star, el chico aprovecho estos pocos segundos para agarrar a su mejor amiga y llevársela lejos de allí.

\- ¿Marco? -Inquirió confundida y asustada

El joven queria decirle palabras de alivio pero no podía, eso sin mencionar que sus pulmones habían empezado a doler por falta de oxígeno, Marco sintió que el brazo que sostenía la muñeca de su mejor amiga comenzaba a dolerle, el espécimen lo había herido con uno de sus cuchillos. El chico apretó los dientes y sin quererlo soltó a Star y el poco aire que le quedaba también. Marco como pudo se dirigió a la superficie y comenzó a toser, miro su brazo que tenia un feo corte pero no le importo, tenia que salvar a su mejor amiga. Volvió a tomar aire y se sumergió en las profundidades, había perdido su linterna y ahora no veía absolutamente nada pero el tenia un vago conocimiento de donde había encontrado a Star. Nadó y distinguió una pequeña luz proveniente de su linterna y quien la tenía era el hombre pez. "¡Maldición!". Pensó, la fea criatura se aburrió de la linterna y la lanzó cerca de donde estaba Marco. En ese momento la princesa se encontró con los ojos de su mejor amigo y quiso gritarle pero él se llevó un dedo a los labios. El espécimen tomo a Star de la muñeca y la arrastro con todas sus fuerzas porque ella se resistía. Marco estaba pensando en un plan pero no se le ocurría nada, Star lucía desesperada y a el joven lo lleno de enojo ver lo que le hacían a ella. Star se le ocurrió una idea y mirando a su mejor amigo comenzó a intentar contactarlo telepáticamente.

 _"¡Ven a salvarme!"_

Y utilizando todas sus fuerzas lanzó su varita en dirección a Marco quien la tomó incrédulo y su cara demostrando asombro porque o se estaba volviendo o su mejor amiga le estaba hablando en su cabeza. Entonces su mejor amiga sonrió y le dijo.

 _"¡Vete y regresa pronto! Sé que no me fallarás, te quiero"_

Marco regresó a la superficie y estuvo un largo rato pensativo, de pronto advirtió unos destellos de color escarlata provenientes de su mano, la mano que sostenía la varita de su mejor amiga.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! -Exclamo completamente estupefacto el joven

El chico sostenía en su mano lo que era la varita de Star que ante sus ojos se había transformado dejándola irreconocible, ahora era más larga, color rojo con bellos detalles dorados, la estrella seguía intacta pero a su alrededor habían triángulos dorados rodeándola, la varita era mas delgada y en el mango habían pequeñas estrellas de oro, en cada punta de la varita había un hermoso rubí incrustado en un triangulo que era idéntico a los que rodeaban la estrella, a Marco se le desencajó la mandíbula mientras apreciaba la varita, duró largo rato viendola antes de nadar lo más rápido que podía su cuerpo en busca de Glossaryck.

Cuando lo encontró le contó toda la historia mientras Glossaryck miraba con mucho cuidado la varita transformada.

\- La varita toma la forma de acuerdo a la personalidad y sentimentos de quien la tiene, por eso se transformó... Esta varita está reflejando lo que eres, lo que sientes -Habló Glossaryck- Muy bien, creo que Star fue muy inteligente al darte su varita aunque fuera temporalmente

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó Marco con mucha curiosidad

\- La varita puede actuar como un GPS, de esa manera encontraras a Star -Respondió el hombrecillo

\- Bien, ¿cómo la activo?

\- Aprieta la estrella, solo un poco.. -Explico Glossaryck, Marco lo hizo y la estrella se hundió para luego comenzar a brillar- Ahora di el nombre de la persona a quien quieres encontrar

\- Star Butterfly -La varita dio un zumbido y la estrella que antes estaba hundida volvió a su forma original, luego el artefacto comenzó producir un extraño tintineo como si estuvieran golpeando una pequeña campana

\- El sonido comenzará a aumentar y acelerarse a medida que vayas acercándose a la persona que estas buscando -Dijo Glossaryck y Marco asintió

\- No sé si pueda encontrarla nadando.. -Hablo Marco con preocupación

\- Tienes en tus manos el instrumento más poderos que existe en la Tierra ¡Utilizalo! -Apremió el hombrecillo

Marco se sentía extraño, no sabia realmente que hacer con la varita de Star, ¿acaso tenia que decir Avra Kadavra o Avada Kedavra? ¡No, Avada Kedavra era de Harry Potter y mataba a la gente! El muchacho suspiro y pensó en lo que necesitaba para rescatar a su mejor amiga.

\- Quiero... ¿Un yate? -Dijo con la voz temblorosa y nada apareció en el lugar al que Marco señalaba

\- ¡No funcionará si lo haces con semejante animo! -Replicó Glossaryck- La varita está ligada a tus emociones, tienes que sentir el fuerte deseo de lo que quieres que pase, ¡Si quieres invocar a un objeto tienes que ser firme y convincente o lo único que harás aparecer será a una mosca!

Marco cerró los ojos y se concentró, quería salvar a Star, su mejor amiga. A la chica a quien amaba, el lo deseaba, lo quería, lo necesitaba con su corazón y su alma... Y lo haría, haría que funcionará, el queria un yate y lo tendría.

\- ¡Que aparezca un yate! -Vocifero con absoluta claridad y firmeza, aun tenia los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió tenia frente a sí... ¡Un yate!

\- ¡Bien hecho Marco! -Expresó complacido Glossaryck

\- ¡Lo hice! ¿lo viste Glossaryck? -Exclamó emocionado Marco

\- Claro que lo hiciste, ahora tienes que ayudar a Star -Dijo

Marco asintió y se monto en el yate, Glossaryck lo vio alejarse con una sonrisa y el chico comenzó a adentrarse en el mar con la ayuda de la varita de su mejor amiga. No pasaba nada interesante, la varita seguía tintineando regularmente y Marco estaba empezando a creer que el artefacto estaba averiado. Minutos después como Glossaryck había predicho el sonido fue aumentando y el sonido a volverse insistente, él se estaba acercando.

En las profundidades del mar se alzaba un imponente castillo de oro y arrecifes de coral, vivían en el muchas criaturas marinas, incluyendo a su Rey Tritón. Star veía la bella arquitectura asombrada aunque desconocía el dueño. El espécimen hasta los momentos no había intentado lastimarla, ella intento preguntarle su nombre y sacarle una que otra información pero él se mostró reacio a responderle.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas? -Preguntó Star por décima vez

\- ¡Podrías callarte de una buena vez! -Gruñó el secuestrador

El espécimen se adentro en el castillo junto con la princesa que estaba metida en su burbuja rosada, se detuvieron en frente de un trono de perlas y arrecifes de coral, sentado estaba un hombre muy grande, parecía un gigante, tenia el cabello negro azabache y unos ojos azules idénticos al agua marina, tenia un tridente de oro y una cola de pez en vez de piernas.

\- Su majestad, le traigo a esta chica es de Mewni -Dijo la criatura marina después de inclinarse ante su Rey

\- ¿Otra de Mewni? -Inquirió él examinando a Star

\- ¿Conocen mi dimensión?

\- Allí hacen una pastel llamado "Mil sabores" ¿no es así? -Preguntó el Rey

\- Si.. Pero ¿cómo lo sabe? -Preguntó Star cada vez mas confundida

Tritón silbó y entonces varias personas aparecieron llevando en sus manos bandejas con pasteles.

\- ¡Mi gente! -Exclamó la princesa dirigiéndose hasta donde sus súbditos

\- ¡No te muevas! -Ordenó el espécimen

\- ¡Alteza! -Gritaron emocionados los Mewnianos al ver a su princesa

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? -Inquirió Star preocupada

\- Trabajan para mi, soy Tritón el Rey de los siete mares -Dijo el Rey sintiendo curiosidad por saber quien era la chica- ¿quién eres tu?

\- ¡Soy Star Butterfly princesa de Mewni y ellos no pertenecen al mar sino a Mewni! -Espetó ella

\- Pertenecían, ahora viven aquí conmigo -Explicó Tritón

\- Alteza, ¡ayudenos! No queremos vivir mas aquí -Imploraron los mewnianos

\- Exijo que los liberes -Dijo Star con voz autoritaria

\- No puedo, ¿quién me preparará los pasteles Mil sabores si los dejo libres?

\- ¡Su majestad, encontré a este joven merodeando en el palacio! -Se oyó una nueva voz

\- ¡Marco! -Grito la princesa al ver a su mejor amigo

 _"Estoy bien, no te preocupes ¿algun plan?"._ Escuchó que le hablaba Marco telepáticamente

La princesa suspiró de alivio y negó con la cabeza, luego miro a Tritón y le dijo.

\- ¡Por favor, dejanos ir! Es injusto tener a mi gente de prisioneros, ellos no pertenecen a este lugar

\- Princesa -Dijo Tritón con voz tranquila- Tus súbditos ensuciaron mis mares y cuando la curiosidad los trajo a mi palacio los tomé prisioneros para que pagaran la deuda que tienen con mi gente y por supuesto conmigo...

\- Pero esa deuda debería estar saldada ¿cuánto tiempo llevan con usted, majestad?

\- Aproximadamente un año, ellos hacen pasteles Mil Sabores para mi y mis sirvientes, así pagan su deuda -Respondió el Rey

\- ¿No cree que son suficientes? -Inquirió Star

\- Si los dejo ir, adiós a mis pasteles ¡Yo no quiero eso!

 _"Star, el oxigeno se me está acabando... ¡Apurate por favor!"_

La chica vio a su mejor amigo con preocupación, él tenia un equipo de buceo pero no sabía cuanto iba a durar el oxígeno seguro unos pocos minutos y no tenia ningún plan, ella se mordió el labio y miro a Tritón.

\- Majestad, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer? -Preguntó la princesa desesperada

\- Me temo que no Alteza, a menos que aun siga teniendo mis pasteles Mil Sabores después de que los libere... -Dijo Tritón- Puedo dejarla ir a usted por ser una princesa y al chico que esta allí por ser un terrícola pero me niego a dejar ir a su gente..

En ese momento Marco se desmayó y Star soltó un grito de preocupación.

\- ¡Lo tengo, le daré mis tijeras dimensionales Majestad! -Exclamó ella apresuradamente mientras miraba con angustia a Marco

\- ¿Qué tijeras? -Inquirió el Rey

\- ¡Le explicaré si me permite ayudar a mi mejor amigo! -Dijo Estar

Tritón asintió y Star metió a Marco en su burbuja rosada, le quito la mascara y puso la cabeza de él en su regazo, el Rey la miraba atentamente mientras ella revisaba los signos vitales del chico. Luego de todo este proceso Star sacó de su vestido las tijeras y comenzó a explicarle a Tritón como usarlas.

\- Puedes viajar a Mewni cuantas veces quieras... Allí encontraras todos los pasteles que quieras, también podrás ir a otras dimensiones... ¿Tenemos un trato?

El Rey examinó la herramienta con mucha atención y luego miro a la princesa.

\- De acuerdo, tus súbditos y tu mejor amigo pueden irse -Dijo Tritón con una sonrisa

\- Cuida mucho esas tijeras, me las dio mi mejor amiga y son muy valiosas para mi.. -Dijo Star con una sonrisa triste

\- Le prometo que lo haré Alteza, si le sirve de algo su chico estará bien -Respondió Tritón

\- ¿Mi chico? -Dijo ella sonrojándose

\- Si, ¿quiere que le crea que solo lo ve como un mejor amigo? -Inquirió él con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Bien, admito que me gusta, ¡muchísimo! -Dijo la princesa acariciándole el cabello al chico que aun seguía inconsciente en su pecho

\- Te deseo mucha suerte, ¿nos veremos en el futuro? -Habló el Rey

\- Espero que si, ¡gusto en conocerlo Majestad!

\- Lo mismo dijo Alteza, hasta pronto..

Los súbditos se de pidieron agradecidos de su princesa, ellos se irían con Tritón quien aprovecharía sus nuevas tijeras dimensionales para visitar por primera vez Mewni. Star nado en su burbuja junto con Marco y salió a la superficie ya estaba amaneciendo y la vista era preciosa, no duro mucho en conseguir el yate, Marco abrió los ojos al rato y ella casi lo vuelve a dejar inconsciente por el gran abrazo que le dio.

\- Star, tuve un sueño muy extraño... Conocimos a Tritón... -Dijo el chico luego de que se separaran

\- No fue un sueño... -Dijo ella con una sonrisa

\- Espera, también soñé que le decías a Tritón que yo te gustaba muchísimo... -Habló Marco en voz baja y Star se puso roja- ¿no fue un sueño esa parte? Dime por favor que no porque... A mi si me gustas muchísimo...

Star miraba a Marco con su corazón latiendo fuertemente, estaba segura que se escucharía a kilómetros. Ella no sabia que decir su voz había desaparecido y lo único que se escuchaba era su respiración agitada. La princesa solo se guió por lo que le decía su corazón y este gritaba: ¡Besalo! ¡Besalo! ¡Besalo! Ella se acercó y unió sus labios con los de él, Marco no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto tan repentino pero era Star, ella era impredecible y por eso la amaba y por eso le correspondió con el mismo amor que sentía.

 _"No fue un sueño Marco, me gustas, ¡me gustas mucho!"_. Confesó la princesa por telepatía

\- Me gustas Marco Diaz -Dijo ella en voz alta y Marco sonrió de alegría mientras la tomaba por el rostro

\- También me gustas Star y nunca pensé que me corresponderías... Aun creo que es un sueño, ¡uno muy hermoso!

Star mostró una sonrisa y Marco volvió a besarla con mucho cariño.

\- ¿Eso significa que somos como novio y novia? -Inquirió Star

\- Hagamoslo mas formal, Star Butterfly aquí con el Sol y el mar pacífico de testigos quiero pedirte que seas mi novia ¿aceptas? -Habló Marco sin quitarle de vista a la chica que amaba

\- ¡Sí, sí y mil veces sí! -Grito ella de alegría

\- Lamento que hayas tenido que renunciar a tus tijeras dimensionales... -Dijo él y la chica suspiró

\- A veces tienes que hacer sacrificios, valió la pena -Contestó Star

Ambos se quedaron hablando de los sucesos ocurridos, la varita transformada, la charla con Glossaryck y el sueño que llevó a Marco hasta Star. Los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en que habrían más cosas además de la telepatía que descubrirían con el tiempo y mientras eso ocurría ellos estarían siempre juntos para enfrentar lo que el destino les deparará.

Fin.

* * *

 _Por favor no me vayan a matar porque no los preparé para el capitulo final, se me olvidó XD ahora vamos con sus reviews.._

 **Byakko Yugure:** _No por nada en mi otro fic te dije que seria un gran capitulo.. Cuando te lo dije mi maquiavélica mente ya sabia que era el cap final, en fin sorry... Gracias por tus reviews tan completos, espero que realmente te haya gustado el final y que no estés decepcionado. Besos y abrazos, nos leeremos en el otro fanfiction en el cual si avisaré con anticipación cuando será el final._

 **KrissDomm:** _Todo lo bueno se hace esperar, ansió que no te hayas decepcionado con el Starco que estuvo leve porque no me parecía adecuado hacerlo tan dulce y meloso. ¡Gracias por tu review! Espero me sigas acompañando en la otra historia._

 **Diego:** _Gracias por tu review, seguramente este capitulo te deje fuera de lugar por ser el final pero creeme que no fue intencional ya que tenia pensado que este fic seria muy corto. Te invito a leer mi otra historia en la que espero no decepcionar a nadie, ¡bye!_

 _Muy bien gracias por finalizar este fanfiction conmigo y vuelvo a hacer spam invitándolos por segunda vez a leer **"Fue Mas que Solo Sexo".** No se arrepentirán ¡Lo juro solemnemente!_

 _¡Adiós pues!_


End file.
